La reine volante
by Coeur d'Emeraude
Summary: J'étais vouée à la tristesse d'une existence réelle. Un endroit où nos rêves les plus fous ne peuvent être réalisés. Je devais suivre le chemin comme tous les autres. Mais moi je rêvais d'autre chose, d'un autre monde. Un univers dans lequel je voyageais à travers le papier. Mais cela n'est plus le cas à présent. Moi qui avait désiré être libre, voilà mon vœux le plus cher exaucé.
1. Lorsque la foudre m'as frappée

**Donc voila, premier chapitre de ma fan'fiction !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_L'oiseau en cage rêvera des nuages_

_proverbe japonais_

Le petit cœur menaçait de s'échapper de sa poitrine. Les jambes comme lors d'un tremblement de magnitude huit. Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter car il fallait se faufiler dans cet étroit couloir où s'entrechoquaient une multitude de jambes. « Allez courage ma belle, il faut pas flancher, pas maintenant ! ». Plus facile à dire qu'a faire. Là à cet instant, elle aurait bien voulue disparaître comme par magie ou comme lorsqu'elle était petite, faire croire à sa mère qu'elle souffrait d'atroces maux de ventre pour ne pas aller à l'école. Mais elle n'était plus une petite fille !

Inspirer expirer

La chaleur d'une angoisse naissante blanchissait à vue d'œil ses joues normalement colorées. Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'elle voulait mourir ! « Tu dois le faire même si cela doit le blesser, tu te sentira mieux après. Cette situation dure depuis trop longtemps ! ». Oh oui tout ce petite cirque avait duré bien trop longtemps. Et elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Pourtant au début, tout allez bien : bisous, câlins et cadeaux. Mais très vite, ils étaient devenus distants, ne partageant plus rien que de vague discussions sur les cours respectifs. Bref, happés par la routine. Ils étaient si détachés qu'au bout de quatre mois de relation, elle allait le quitter. Oui en ce jeudi du mois de mars, Lana Doroszweiski allait quitter son petit ami.

Plus facile à dire qu'a faire. Elle se répétait sans cesse qu'elle avait eu de la chance qu'il s'intéresse a elle. Pourquoi quitter le seul garçon qui vous ait montrez de l'intérêt ? Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas le genre de nana à avoir tout les hommes à ses pieds. Bien que ses amies lui rabâchaient- ô combien de fois – qu'elle ne faisait pas partie des filles les plus laides du monde, Lana continuait de croire que si, elle était moche, aussi moche que Big Mom !

« Mais regarde toi Lana, tu es si jolie ! Lui avait dit Zoé. J'aurai voulue avoir des cheveux comme les tiens. Si longs, si blonds, si brillants ! Tu as une sacrée veine.

-Et tes yeux, avait rajouté Camille. Aussi vert et étincelants que de la jade. Elles valent de l'or tes prunelles ! Tu fixes un beau garçon et hop ! Il te court après comme si tu était toute sa vie. Mais toi tu ne les mets pas en valeur ces yeux, pas étonnant que tu ne sois sortis qu'avec un seul garçon. »

C'était ce même garçon qu'aujourd'hui elle allait quitter. Lana émergea du bâtiment principal du lycée et du mettre sa main en visière pour ne pas se faire brûler les rétines par le fringuant soleil au zénith. Elle le chercha à travers la foule compacte d'élèves mais ne le trouva pas. « Étrange, je lui avais pourtant bien dis de me rejoindre devant le lycée à midi. Peut-être à t-il oublié ? »Elle en sauterai de joie tiens ! Elle remarqua Zoé dans la masse avec ses lunettes de soleil visées sur le nez et son éternelle cigarette coincée entre l'index et le majeur. Elle dévala les marches, faisant sauter ses lourdes boucles blondes.

« Ah Lana ! Vilaine copine qui n'as pas répondue à mon message ! »

Vérification : un appel manqué de Zoé.

« Ah zut alors ! Zoé tu n'aurai pas vue Alex par hasard ? Je dois lui parler de ce qu'on avait discuté...

-Alors ça y est ? Notre Lana poupée aurait-elle enfin décider de larguer son boulet de bonhomme ? C'est pas trop tôt !

-Mais tu sais, j'hésite, je ne voudrais pas lui faire de mal.

-Oh mais arrête de te comporter en bonne sœur et de vouloir que tout le monde s'aime sous des arcs-en-ciel ! Lana, tu vas devenir une femme ! Et nous devons être forte nous les femmes. Parce que les mâles eux ne prennent jamais de gants avec nous. Ils manquent toujours de tact et de finesse. A tu déjà vu un homme être une guimauve lorsqu'il plaque sa copine ? No jamais. Ils sont toujours sur d'eux. Et tu dois faire pareil avec Alex. Il ne mérite ! Trop empoté, trop roucoulant. Toujours le nez dans ses stupides mangas. Non vraiment pas un garçon pour toi ! »

Stupides mangas. Voilà comment qualifiait la seule chose que partageait Lana et son petit-ami. Leur passion à tout les deux. Son grand secret à elle. Toutes les amies de Lana savaient que la blonde adorait le chant, la danse ou la lecture mais les mangas, elle n'en avait parlé à personne. Peur de se faire regarder comme si l'on venait de Mars ? Oui sûrement ça...« Non mais c'est quoi ces trucs de geeks ? » avait balancé Camille. « Ridicules » avait rajouté Benjamin. « Tu ferai mieux de réviser Lana ! » lui avait conseiller sa mère. Pourquoi riaient t'ils tous ? Elle devait faire comme eux, rire de ces gens qui ne passe leur temps qu'a en lire ! Ces gens sans vie. Mais la nuit elle s'évadait sans aucune retenue dans ces aventures délirantes et qui lui faisait un bien fou ! Elle se sentait différente, si exclue du monde réel. Elle ne vivait que pour cet instant, où elle pouvait être une personne étrangère à la réservée Lana du jour. Où elle pouvait être libre, où elle pouvait vivre ce que le monde lui refusait. Naviguer sans attaches entourées des personnes qui lui sont chères. Oh pourquoi souhait-elle plus de que tout au monde quitter la triste réalité pour se perdre sur les océans de Grand Line ? « Mon Neverland à moi, le monde de tout mes rêves ! »

One piece. Elle aimait tout dans ce manga : l'univers, les personnages haut en couleur ! L'équipage au chapeau de paille avec son épéiste si fort, son cuistot à mourir de rire, son médecin aimant géant à câlins, son capitaine. Parfois pour se donner du courage quand l'angoisse lui lacère l'estomac, elle se disait qu'elle se devait de le faire car Luffy lui n'aurai pas hésité à le faire. Lui qui est si courageux ! En suivant ses aventures, Lana avait l'impression d'avoir un ami, quelqu'un qui lui remontait le moral quand tout allait mal. Une sorte de refuge lorsqu'elle se sentait seule.

Alors quand elle avait rencontré Alexandre Bloisson, elle s'était livrée un peu à celui qui partageait la même passion. Et là elle s'apprêtait à le larguer. Plus facile à dire qu'a faire.

« Bon bah je vais essayer de le trouver. A toute à l'heure ! »

Elle partit la tête basse, remplie de questions. Comment lui dire ? Ne pas être trop méchante, non. Cela ne me ressemble pas ! Il ne faut le blesser,le ménager. Le pauvre ! Oh et puis non il faut aller droit au but. Dès que je le vois, je lui dis : « Écoute Alex, j'ai l'impression que nous avons fait une erreur en nous mettant ensemble. Ça ne peux plus durer. » Non je ne peux pas lui dire ça de cette manière ! Mais alors comment faire ? Elle tourna autour de l'établissement, demandant à toutes les personnes qu'elles connaissait si elles avaient vu son futur ex petit-ami. Nada. Alexandre Bloisson porté disparu. « Si ça se trouve il a oublié ! Oh joie, cela m'éviterai une belle pagaille ! ».

Cependant, son euphorie légère fut brutalement brisée quand une goutte douce et froide rencontra son front et qu'un grondement sourd se fit entendre au loin. Malheur à la fille bouclée qui n'as pas de parapluie ! Si elle ne trouvait pas un abri dans quelques minutes, ses lourds cheveux s'aplatiraient et lui donnerai l'apparence d'un caniche détrempé. Pas vraiment glamour. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir qu'un temps de chien se préparait avec le beau soleil qu'il il avait il ya un peine un quart d'heure ? La pluie tomba en grosse goutte et mouilla rapidement la fine blouse crème de Lana, moulant ses formes. Elle se précipita vers l'intérieur de son lycée mais ne regardant pas devant elle, percuta quelqu'un. L'averse lui brouillait quelque peu la vue mais elle n'eut pas de peine à reconnaître le pauvre garçon aussi trempé qu'elle : Alex !

Un nouveau grondement de tonnerre retentit.

Son visage anxieux la fixait intensément. « C'est cuit, je ne peux plus reculer désormais ! »

Inspirer. Expirer.

« Zoé m'as dit que tu voulais me parler et que c'était urgent et important.

-Oui il faut qu'on parle. »

Nouveau grondement de tonnerre. La pluie ne cessa pas et les cheveux de Lana s'aplatissaient sur son crâne.

« Écoute, je crois que... que... ( inspire. Expire) toi et moi nous ne pouvons plus continuer comme ça. »

Un éclair jaillit par dessus le bâtiment du lycée. Oh comme elle haïssait l'orage !

« Tu veux dire que nous deux, c'est fini ? demanda t-il tremblant. »

Une boule d'angoisse noua sa gorge si fortement qu'elle bloqua toute réponse. Pétrifiée ! Elle était comme pétrifiée !

Nouvel éclair.

Statufiée sur place. Non, non et non !

« Lana s'il te plaît, réponds moi !

-Je... »

L'air lui manquait, sa respiration s'accéléra pour essayer de capturer le précieux oxygène. Elle avait le cœur au bord de l'explosion.

« Lana ! »

Le ciel se déchira dans un bruit atroce.

Oui c'est termine toi et moi ! Je ne veux plus te voir, ni toi ni les autres. Je vous détestent, vous qui me voulaient pas me comprendre ! Je n'en peux plus ! J'ai froid, la pluie me glace les os et je suis incapable de te dire que j'en ai marre ! Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas bien chez moi ? J'ai si honte... Peter Pan si tu existes vraiment, emmènes moi loin de tout ce monde malade, porte moi sur Grand Line où je pourrai devenir qui je veux. Je veux changer, ne plus être qui je suis. S'il te plaît je ne peux plus rester dans ce monde !

Un grand craquement ce fit entendre en même temps qu'une lumière blanche éclata. La foudre venait de frapper Lana.

* * *

**Voila pour le premier chapitre, a suivre !**

**N'hésitez à me donner vos avis !**


	2. Elle m'a envoyée tout droit dans un rêve

**Voici le chapitre 2 de la reine volante ! merci à ceux qui ont postés des reviews. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Mais eux, du moins, courent jusqu'au bout de leur destin et il n'est jamais de si bouleversant héros que ceux qui vont jusqu'à l'extrémité de leurs passions- Albert Camus_

« Suis-je morte ? »

Lana n'avait ni chaud, ni froid. La surface sur laquelle elle s'allongeait était tiède et moelleuse, épousant de la meilleure manière qui soit son fin corps. Un léger vent lui caressait l'ovale du visage. Le bruit régulier des vagues apaisaient sa respiration. Elle se sentait si bien dans ce rêve ! Elle parvint à entrouvrir ses paupières pour voir l'aube jaillir par delà le vaste horizon de l'océan. Elle sourit, heureuse, enveloppée dans la douce quiétude de son rêve. Soudain lourde, Lana se recroquevilla et ses yeux ne tardèrent pas à se refermer.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que le soleil nous agresse les paupières quand nous avons le plus envie de dormir ? Et qu'est ce qu'elle avait chaud ! Elle commençait à sentir sa joue brûler. Pourtant la météo n'avait pas indiqué de canicule avant le mois de Juillet et il n'était que mi-mars. Et elle n'avait pas le souvenir que son oreiller lui avait réchauffé le visage comme cela auparavant. Étrange...

Sa journée débutait mal ! Une légère brise se mit à souffler, calmant quelque peu la sensation de brûlure. Elle aurait bien voulue se rendormir mais c'était les oiseaux qui s'y mettaient en braillant comme des mouettes ! Diable, qu'elle haïssait les matins comme celui-la ! Stop. Des oiseaux qui produisaient le même cri que des mouettes alors qu'elle n'habitait pas au bord de la mer ? Encore plus étrange. Elle n'était pas encore bien réveillée, voilà tout ! Ses sens émergèrent à leur tour du sommeil et lorsque pleinement éveillés, renvoyèrent à Lana des sensations inhabituelles et elle ne sentit plus du tout bien. Pourquoi s'enfonçait-elle dans le sol ? Et pourtant que ça sentait si fort le sel ? Son cœur augmenta la cadence, provoquant une montée de sueur froide. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux.

« Après tout ce ne peut être que mon imagination ! Cela m'est déjà arrivée. Je me fais toujours des histoires. A trois j'ouvre les yeux. Un... Deux... »

-Trois.

Du sable. Elle avait le visage posé sur le sable. Impossible ! Son cœur allait exploser, là tout de suite ! Elle s'écarta vivement et se redressa sur ses coudes pour s'écarter de la surface granuleuse. Sonnée, elle observa ce qu'il l'entourait : un bans de sable doré bordé par une forêt aux couleurs hallucinantes. Son cerveau ne semblait plus répondre. Les battements du palpitant devenaient de plus en plus frénétiques. Elle tourna la tête et aperçu une immense étendue d'eau d'un bleu irréel. Elle ne pouvait y croire. Non cela était impossible ! Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Elle se rappelait très bien qu'il ya quelque instants, elle se trouvait devant son lycée parisien alors qu'il pleuvait des cordes parce qu'elle voulait quitter son petit-ami. Comment ? Comment pouvait-elle être là ? Et pourquoi toutes ses sensations étaient si réelles ? La chaleur, les bruits des vagues et des oiseaux, l'odeur iodé de la mer. Elle se toucha frénétiquement le visage, chauffé par le soleil.

« Ce n'est pas logique. Si je peux me toucher c'est que je ne rêve pas. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive merde ! »

Sa vue se brouilla. Elle avait les larmes aux bords des yeux. Elle continua de se toucher comme si elle avait peur de disparaître. Non. Tout cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Mais alors, était-elle devenue folle ? L'air lui manquait. Ses palpitations se firent plus bruyantes encore, au moins qu'elle n'eut peur qu'elles brisent sa cage thoracique.

-Ça ne peux pas être VRAI !

Seul le bruit des vagues répondit à sa détresse. Paniquée, elle voulut se redresser sur ses jambes mais une douleur aiguë au niveau de ses pieds la fit retomber contre le sable. S'en fut trop. Les larmes s'éclatèrent bruyamment sur ses joues. Elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, à comprendre. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Elle était seule au milieu d'un endroit inconnu ! Si ça se trouve, elle allait mourir de faim ! Pourquoi s'acharnait-on contre elle ? Elle n'avait jamais rien fait de mal dans sa vie ! Jamais dans les problèmes, toujours sage, discrète et polie. Alors pourquoi elle ? Elle ne méritait pas ça bordel ! Combien de minutes passèrent pour que ses pleurs diminuèrent ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

« Il faut que je me ressaisisses. Ce n'est pas comme cela que je vais m'en sortir. »

La bonde était calmée et on n'entendait plus que de petits reniflements. Essuya d'un revers de la main ses joues rougies par les pleurs, tentant de trouver une explication logique et rationnelle à toute cette histoire. Après moultes réflexions, il n'y en avait pas. Elle tourna la tête de gauche à droite mais ne vit rien qui puisse indiquer une présence humaine. Attristée, elle se détailla, vérifiant ce qu'elle portait encore sur elle. Elle avait toujours sa blouse crème, son blue jean clair à pois. Sa montre n'avait pas quittée son poignet gauche, ni son élastique blanc. Son fin bracelet de cheville brillait sur le haut de sa cheville droite. Elle aurait pu soupirer de soulagement, mais les étranges boursouflures que présentaient ses deux pieds lui en coupa l'envie. Ses converses basses semblèrent à la limite de la rupture.

-Mais qu'est ce c'est encore que cette merde ?

Oui elle devenait vulgaire, et alors ? Elle ôta difficilement ses chaussures blanches et observa l'étrange phénomène à travers ses socquettes. Dès qu'elle y touchait, une vive douleur la prenait. Ne tenant plus, elle en retira une.

-Je suis folle, c'est pas possible autrement ! Explosa t-elle. Des ailes ? J'ai des petites ailes scotchées sur le coté de mes pieds ! Mais on se fout de moi ou quoi ?

Apparemment non. Les deux ailes d'un blanc parfaitement immaculé se mouvèrent rapidement, satisfaites d'être libérées de leur prison de tissu. Plus aucun son ne sortait de la bouche de Lana, tout simplement sous le choc. Elle se dépêcha de libérer son autre peton et constata que lui aussi été pourvu d'une paire d'ailes blanches. Si ça n'avait pas été ailes, Lana aurait trouvé ça drôle et même cool. Elle avait des ailes ! Elle leva plus hauts ses jambes pour pouvoir mieux les observer. Tout simplement pas croyable. Les rayons du soleil devenaient de plus en plus insupportables et la jeune femme du se résoudre à trouver de l'aide. Sans quoi... Mais lorsqu'elle se redresser, ses nouveaux attributs s'agitèrent de plus belle, lui faisant décoller ses jambes manière spectaculaire et part la même occasion, envoya son visage dire bonjour au sable.

-Saloperies.

Lana parvint tout de même à calmer ses ailes et pu converses en main ( hors de question de les remettre ! ), parcourir une distance respectable dans le sable pour voir quelques kilomètres plus loin, un chemin pavé. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour voir son sourire revenir sur son visage. Il y avait des hommes, elle était sauvée ! Fatiguée et à bout de nerfs, elle s'engagea en courant sur le passage.

* * *

« Ouvrez la bouche et dites Aaaaaaaah !

-Aaaaaaaaaah ! »

Tel un bolide, le médecin lui plaqua une languette en bois sur la langue pour observer le fond de sa gorge.

-Je ne vois rien d'inquiétant dans cette gorge ! Fit-il en retirant le morceau végétale au goût infâme. Je vais aller prévenir Paola que nous avons terminer.

La porte se referma et Lana se retrouva seule dans le modeste cabinet du docteur. Elle se mit à rire doucement. Pas d'un rire nerveux mais d'un rire soulagé, celui que l'on a lorsque l'on sait que tout va s'arranger. Car désormais, c'était l'intime conviction de Lana. Elle en était sure. Elle allait s'en sortir et vivre ! C'était à peine croyable et pourtant. Elle y était pour de vrai ! Elle était dans le monde de One piece ! Son esprit tout entier avait explosé de joie lorsque déambulant dans les rues, elle avait aperçu un mur entier rempli d'avis de recherches sur lesquelles était représentées des frimousses connues. Elle s'était sentie revivre, et c'était si bon ! Elle avait tenté de retenir ses larmes de joie pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Ses jambes fatiguées ne l'avait plus portée un instant et elle était tombée à genoux. Une femme brune qui revenait du marché l'avait trouvée prostrée. Affolée, elle s'était empressée de la relever et de l'amener en urgence chez le médecin du village.

« Mademoiselle Lana vous m'entendez ?

-Oh pardonnez-moi docteur ! S'exclama la blonde, tirée de ses pensées. Vous dîtes ?

-Vous n'êtes pas malade mais néanmoins, je vous conseille de bien vous reposez dans les prochains jours. Après ce qui vient de vous arrivez, n'importe qui aurait besoin de repos. Paola s'est très _gentiment _proposée pour vous accueillir jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez prendre une décision vous concernant.

-Mais je ne voudrais déranger...

-C'est moi qui insiste, intervint la femme brune. Je vous assure, vous aidez ne me dérange pas ! »

Elle quittèrent le docteur bras dessus bras dessous ( Paola ayant peur que la blonde ne retombe ) pour se diriger vers la demeure de cette dernière. Une petite maison un peu en retrait du village, placée idéalement sur une colline, donnant une sublime vue sur la campagne, le village ainsi que le port et l'océan. En marchant sur le petit chemin de pierre rouges, Lana ne put que s'émerveiller d'un tel paysage. De telles couleurs si vives, elle n'aurait jamais imaginée en voir de si belles ! Elles passèrent un portail blanc en bois. Le fils de Paola semblait l'attendre sur le perron, sa petite silhouette claire se découpant de la façade ocre.

-Maman !

Le petit garçon sauta littéralement dans les bras de sa mère, arrachant un tendre sourire à la blonde.

« Antoine, je te présente Lana. Lana mon fils unique, Antoine.

-Alors c'est toi la fille qui à des ailes aux pieds ?

-Euh oui... C'est moi, répondit-elle, quelque peu gênée.

-Trop génial ! Cria t-il, des étoiles dans les yeux. Ça veut dire que tu peux voler alors ? Dis tu pourra m'emmener tout là-haut s'il te plaît ! Tu mettras sur ton dos ! Comme ça je pourrai dire à tout le monde que j'ai volé !

-Du calme mon cœur, Lana est très fatiguée par son voyage et le docteur m'a demandé à ce qu'elle se repose bien. Tu comprends ? Alors il faut la laisser tranquille pour qu'elle soit en pleine forme.

-Oui maman, marmonna le gamin, déçu de ne avoir son baptême de l'air. Je vais chercher papa au port alors ! A tout à l'heure Lana ! »

Il dégringola à une allure folle la colline vers le port malgré les réprimandes de sa mère, inquiète pour la sécurité de sa progéniture. Après tout, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se blesse en tombant.

« Il est mignon votre fils. Il a déjà une idée de ce qu'il veut faire plus tard ?

-Oh oui ! Rigola Paola. Il veut entrer dans la Marine !

-Oh... »

Paola avait cuisiné une délicieuse soupe de poisson. Le père d'Antoine était rentré un peu avant le coucher du soleil, les bras chargés de victuailles et suivis de son fils tout aussi chargé. Lana s'était mise en retrait de la petite famille, impressionnée par la carrure du patriarche. Sa réaction angoissait fortement la jeune femme. Cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre. Le marin la compressa contre sa poitrine pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue en lui demandant de lui monter ses ailes, des étoiles dans les yeux. Elles faisaient fureur ses quatre petites !

-Alors comme ça, tu ne te souviens plus de rien ? Même pas d'un petit détail ? Demanda le grand bonhomme entre deux cuillères de bouillon.

Pour se protéger, Lana avait choisi de faire croire à tous qu'elle avait perdue la mémoire. Elle s'était réveiller sur la plage ce matin, ne se souvenant de rien hormis son prénom. Un mensonge qui n'avait soulevé aucun soupçon.

« J'ai rivalisé avec Usopp sur ce coût là ! »

« Oui, malheureusement je ne me souviens de rien. Un véritable trou noir. Monsieur, puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?

-Oui bien sur !

-Si ma présence ne dérange pas votre capitaine, je souhaiterai embarquer avec vous lors de votre prochain voyage. »

Sa requête étonna tous les membres de la fratrie et trois paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur elle.

« Vous désirez déjà repartir ? S'étrangla Paola. Mais enfin voyons Lana ce n'est pas raisonnable ! Partir dans votre état et surtout ou iriez-vous ?

-Et puis moi d'abords je veux voler, rajouta le petit garçon.

-Du calme vous deux, tempéra l'homme. Il est normal que Lana veuille partir au plus vite. Elle ne pourra pas rester indéfiniment ici. Mais je suis de l'avis de ma femme, fit-il en se retournant vers son invitée. Tu as besoin de repos. Et de toute façon, les gars et moi on ne repart que dans trois jours pour une base de la marine vers l'ouest. D'ici là, reprends des forces. Allez, vas-y mange tu n'est pas bien épaisse ! »

Tous replongèrent dans leur repas même si Paola ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards inquiets à la frêle blonde.

« Trois jours et je prendrais enfin la mer ! »pensa cette dernière, sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle avalait sa dernière cuillère de soupe.

La nuit la fascinait depuis toujours. Elle aimait ses douces nuits estivales où la Lune la regardait en haut du ciel. Regarder les étoiles étincelantes sur le velours de la nuit. Là où elle vivait, les points lumineux avait disparus, mangés par l'artifice humain. Quel crime ! L'homme n'avait d'yeux que pour le soleil, cet astre brûlant. Il avait à quel point la nuit pouvait être merveilleuse. Mystérieuse et onirique, la nuit c'était le monde des rêves, un moment où toutes les histoires devenaient réalité. Mais eux, ils n'aiment pas les rêves. Ils préfèrent se morfondre dans la triste réalité. Si ils ouvraient les yeux, ils verraient qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau que la nuit. Lana elle, avait les siens grands ouverts. Ses grandes pupilles vertes luisaient grâce la faible clarté. Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, tout ses rêves devenaient réelles.

Toc Toc Toc

Trois coups sur la porte de sa chambre temporaire cassèrent sa contemplation. Elle fit volte-face et vit Paola pénétrait dans la pièce, un pyjama rose sous le bras.

-Je vous ais apporté de quoi dormir. Surtout ne veillez pas trop tard. Il ne faudrait pas vous épuisez davantage.

Touchée par la générosité de son hôte, Lana ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ?

-Parce que vous en avez besoin Lana. Avec ce qui vous ait arrivé c'est tout à fait normal. Et pour tout vous dire, j'ai comme une intuition. J'ai comme l'intime conviction que nous vous reverrons. J'en suis persuadée ! Après tout vous avez de si jolis yeux.

-Je ne comprends pas. Mes yeux ont-ils un rapport avec votre intuition ?

-Aucun ! Mais je voulais juste vous le dire. Bonne nuit Lana.

-Bonne nuit Paola. »

A nouveau seule dans la chambre, Lana se sentit plus vivante que jamais.

« Je ne mettrais plus de barrières entre moi et mes rêves. Je ne serais plus jamais la même. Je deviendrais celle que je suis depuis toujours. Je serais la femme la plus libre des océans. Car demain est un autre jour ! »

* * *

**N'hesitez pas à me donner vos avis. A bientot pour le prochain cahpitre !**


End file.
